The Place Where We Belong
“'The Place Where We Belong'” is the first song in the fifteenth season of My Little Pony Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Harmony, featured in these episodes, “Uprooted” and “The Belly of the Beast” Lyrics (Uprooted) Silverstream: We celebrate our friendship Ocellus: We celebrate the Tree Sandbar: The Memories Inside us Young Six, Ninja, Wes & Faith: We'll build for all to see Smolder: The tree bought us together (Silverstream, Gallus And Ocellus: Bought us, Together) Zane: And even though it’s gone (Silverstream, Gallus And Ocellus: Even though it’s gone) Gallus: Our monument of Friendship (Rest of the Young Six, Ninja and Faith: Of Friendship) Young Six, Ninja and Faith: Can make the gift live on Cole: A piece from me, a piece from you Jay: We'll use the tree and we'll make do Gallus: If things don’t fit, there’s lots of glue Young Six, Ninja & Faith: Friends don’t quit in the end And Together, we’ll see this through Faith: It’s hard to say farewell Kai: To something you hold dear Silverstream, Gallus And Ocellus: But goodbye isn’t forever Young Six, Ninja & Faith: As long as we are here The tree is in our memory (ahh-ahh-ahh) Its roots have grown deep in our hearts (Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) Its branches raise our spirits, together we're all bound Forever it stands, lost but now it's found Smolder: So lift the beam, and build it strong Silverstream: Work as a team, it won’t take long Yona: Hey Silverstream, I think that’s wrong Cole, Sandbar, Silverstream And Faith: We'll live the dream and sing our song Young Six, Mac, Ninja and Faith: And make the tree something all can see In a place where we belong! Lyrics (The Belly of the Beast) Nya: Our Friendship never fails Jay: We’ll make it so comfortable Kai: This song helps it to fall asleep The Ninja, Mac, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: We made for all to hear Zane: We’re inside the beetle (Jay, Lloyd and Nya: Inside the beetle) Mac Grimborn: To find an important part (Jay, Lloyd and Nya: An important part) Lloyd: Let’s make our beetle to sleep (Rest of the Ninja: To sleep) The Ninja, Mac, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: Can make the give live on Jay: We’ll make it warm, and make it soft Nya: Like the bird building our nest Mac Grimborn: If things don’t fit, there’s need something The Ninja, Mac, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: Friends don't quit in the end And together, we'll see this through Zane: It’s hard to let things go Kai: To something you hold dear Jay, Kai, Nya and Starlight Glimmer: The Song that making you calming The Ninja, Mac, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: As long as we are here We tried to find the missing part (ahh-ahh-ahh) As long as we go deep in our hearts (Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts) When we reach the belly, together we're all bound Forever it stands, lost but now it's found Zane: So warm it up, and build it strong Nya: Work as a team, it won’t take long Cole: Hey Nya, I think that’s wrong Jay, Lloyd, Cole and Twilight Sparkle: We'll live the dream and sing our song The Ninja, Mac, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: And the beetle can sleep in a comfy way In a place where we belong! Trivia * In “The Belly of the Beast”, this song is a lullaby of the giant scarab beetle, so that it will not fall asleep to find the part easier. * The song is taken from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode of the same name, Uprooted. * Faith sings the song for the first time. * During the song in “Uprooted”, the way Silverstream sings is like Dove Cameron, an American actress and singer who also plays Mal from “Decendents”. * The lyrics in “The Belly of the Beast” is slightly different than the original version in Uprooted. The original version is about how to rebuild the Tree as a Treehouse of Harmony, while the modified version is how the giant scarab beetle will fall asleep. Errors * In the Italian and Ukrainian versions, Cole sings “Deep in our Hearts”, instead of Kai.